This Time
by Myra2003
Summary: An UPDATE finally. After Scarlett refuses Rhett's marriage proposal, he is determined to change her mind.
1. Default Chapter

This Time  
Rated: PG-13 maybe higher

I did this for a GWTW contest story and I have not finished it yet, but I still wanted to post it here.

It takes place during Rhett's marriage proposal to Scarlett. What would he say or do to make her change her mind? I took out a few things also and edited it.

"Say, yes," Rhett commanded again in an alluring voice before his mouth descended upon hers. Somehow her arms wound around his neck and she was clutching him as if he were the most stable thing in this world. Finally, he pulled away; his face was still poised above hers, his dark eyes intently searching her face.

The moment his silky lips stopped brushing against hers, Scarlett's mind unclouded with the dizzy affect of his kisses and the alcohol. Roughly she wrenched herself out of his arms.

"You get out of here, you fitly rotten bas…"

"Now, don't be calling names, Mrs. Kennedy. Let's let bugles sing truce, shall we?" Confidently he sauntered off and sat down on the settee, pulling out a long cigar from his coat pocket. He struck a match with steady fingers and lit the cigar, taking a long puff from it.

Scarlett glared at him before sauntering over towards him, her hands placed on her swaying hips. Roughly pulling the cigar out of his hand, she stubbed it out until smoke gathered around the room, causing her to gag. She set the burnt out stub on a small table and turned towards him with a glare.

"You can't smoke here! Haven't you any morals? Aunt Pitty would have a heart attack." With definite moves she went to the settee a few feet across from him and gracefully sat perched on the edge. "Why are you here, Rhett?" she asked again, turning accusing green eyes to him. He leaned back, undaunted by her anger and crossed his long legs carelessly in front of him.

"I told you, I came here to retrieve my bride."

"I told you, I wouldn't never marry a cad like you!" She replied through clenched teeth.

He clasped his hand dramatically to his chest. "You wound me, my pet."

"I am not your pet!"

"You will be." His confident voice riled her and she clenched her fists so tightly, her knuckles turned white with strain and her wedding ring dug into her finger.

"No, I'll never be any man's pet, Rhett Butler, and you best be remembering that." Her eyes flamed with anger. "Besides," she added mockingly, "I thought you weren't a marrying man. Marriage didn't hold any charm for you,' you said." Her eyes challengingly met his.

"No marriage has ever held any charm for me or ever will, but, alas, my mother wants to see me happily married before I get too old. I can't blame her really. I am getting a bit over my years…"

He didn't look a day older than thirty but Scarlett would never tell him that. Her chin tilted proudly. "I'm sure Belle Watling would be more than happy to be your wife, Rhett." She wasn't able to keep the jealousy out of her voice, and as Rhett's eyes glittered in triumphant, she berated herself for falling into his trap.

"You're jealous."

"I am not!" She cried, her eyes belied that fact and she went for a different approach. "I just don't… see how you can ever get an respectable wife if you are consorting with people like… like that Belle!"

"Jealousy doesn't become you, my dear," he taunted her and she was all the more riled. She wanted to stomp her foot on the ground but she wouldn't give him the satisfaction of seeing her make a fool of herself.

"Why would you want to marry me, when you could have a…"

"I want you." He spoke so convincingly and savagely that Scarlett had to catch her breath before she spoke again.

"I don't see how that has to do with anything. You've never wanted me before except to be your mistress. I'll never marry you! You're heartless and don't have the heart to love another person but yourself."

She saw him flinch briefly at her accusation and she wished she hadn't have said that but it was too late now, and she wasn't going to take it back. He didn't say anything for a moment before he roared with laughter. Scarlett was utterly mystified. He rose and sauntered over to her sitting form. His towering height intimidated her and despite her pride, she cowered back, until her back came in contact with the back of the settee.

"You'll marry me, Scarlett," he said confidently. "You won't pine away the rest of your life for a man that doesn't love you. And when I have you, I'll control your mind, body and soul, and ultimately your heart, until Ashley Wilkes only becomes a faded memory in your deceitful mind."

He rose and walked over to her sitting form. His towering height intimidated her but she squared her soldiers, glaring at him. Before she could even think she was pulled off the settee and into his arms.

"Rhett!" she cried, shocked.

His lips conquered hers easily, his hands roaming over her back and then finally coming in contact with her clad taffeta breasts. His hands moved so his mouth could firmly take over and Scarlett felt her knees quaver as she felt his warm breath seep through her dress. His fingers took over and one by one each button came undone. Her shoulders were visible now and his lips took over, kissing her neck and shoulders with fervor.

A knock sounded at the closed parlor door, shattering the intimate moment. Scarlett forcefully pushed Rhett away, clutching the front of her open dress to shield herself from his roaming eyes.

"Miss Scarlett, Miss Melly is here to see ya," came Mammy's booming voice through the door, causing Scarlett's cheeks to flood with more heat.

"Tell her I'll be right there, Mammy," came her breathless reply.

Mammy's only reply was a mutter, her heavy footsteps sounding her departure down the hall. Hurriedly, Scarlett started to button the undone buttons with shaky fingers, avoiding Rhett's piercing gaze.

"Leave," she ordered him in a shaky voice. How could she have acted so disgraceful?

"Scarlett…"

"Leave right now!"

"No. It would be so much easier if you would only say yes. But mark my words my dear, you'll marry me and I'll own you completely."

"You'll never own me, Rhett," she replied with more confidence than she felt. Patting her unruly black hair she started off towards the door. Turning to him one last time she said: "I believe you can show your self out."

He chuckled, walking towards her in long easy strides. Lightly he pinned her shoulders against the doorframe. "You're so naïve, my pet, I always get what I want and I'll have you." His lips descended upon hers again, almost as if sealing the promise he had made. Futilely, she turned her head away but his hands cupped her head, drawing her closer and closer, until her mind dizzily spun. He finally pulled away, his hands caressing her face.

"Yes, Scarlett, I'll own you. You are mine and no one else's, not even the honorable Ashley Wilkes. I'll get you any way I can, even if it means I must pursue you in front of all the old cats in Atlanta, I will."

He opened the parlor door, closing it quietly behind him. His confident footsteps sounded down the hall until they grew faint and the front door clicked shut. Tiredly, Scarlett's back rested against the shut parlor door, her body still shook with the affect of Rhett's kisses. She squared her shoulders and walked over to the small basin, which was next to Rhett's stubbed out cigar. Angrily she picked the cigar up, throwing it out of the slightly open window.

Splashing cold water on her flushed face she grabbed a small washcloth, patting off the remaining droplets of water and started off towards the door. She vowed she wouldn't give into Rhett, no matter how tempting his kisses were.

Chapter 2

Rhett Butler was very determined indeed, Scarlett observed, as she quietly sat on the plush settee, staring idly through the open window at the passing carriages and people, her legs comfortably crossed underneath her.

An odd sense of reminiscence flashed through Scarlett's mind. She was a widow once again; longing for the things she could not have. Just like the many times before, when she had looked out the same widow, longing for freedom when Charles had died, leaving her a widow and pregnant. How old was Wade now? He was at least four years old. And she was only twenty-one years old, too young to be widowed twice and left with two small children.

Rhett was right, she was jealous, she had no desire to be but she was just the same. It seemed the mysterious ex- blockade-runner, who had considered himself at one time an eligible bachelor, was now pursuing many women. She had just heard last night, from Aunt Pitty, that Rhett was seen taking Emma Wright to his room at the National Hotel. Her blood boiled every time she thought about it. And just four days after proposing to her!

Ella's cry sounded throughout the quite house, breaking Scarlett out of her thoughts. But she didn't make any move to go to her crying daughter. Melanie, Mammy or one of the mindless servants would tend to her, they always did. But after minutes and no sign that Ella's crying was going to cease, Scarlett grudging rose, walking across the hall to the nursery.

Once entering the nursery, she noticed Ella was red with fever. She was squalling, her dark hair plastered to her small apelike face. Nimbly, Scarlett picked her daughter up, trying to soothe her. It worked but Ella was still very hot and the room was stifling.

She started off towards the door, Ella still in her arms; she looked around the dim lit house. There was no sign that another person was present. The only sound in the house was Ella's soft gurgling noises and the swift patter across the hall of her shoes. Carefully, Scarlett descended the stairs and stepped out onto the side porch and sat down in a rocking chair, shielded by a cool shade.

She quietly sat there, humming and smoothing Ella's ruffled hair. Ella happily gurgled in response and Scarlett laughed in spite of herself. All though she thought all children were nuisances, Ella was still a very happy baby and couldn't help but make those around her smile.

As she sat rocking Ella and humming softly to herself, she heard the sound of hooves coming up the side street and, peering cautiously through the tangle of dead vines on the porch, she saw Rhett Butler riding towards the house.

She hadn't seen him in four days, and yet it seemed to be a lifetime. All of the old anger came flooding back to her. He thought so little of her to run off with the first woman he could find. That Emma Wright had accompanied him to his hotel room. She didn't need his words of denial or the truth from his lips, she knew.

He came up the walkway, with a smile planted on his lips, his eyes seemed to see through her black mourning dress and she held Ella tighter to her, until Ella began to fuss and whine.

"Hello, my pet," he said in greeting. His eyes weren't mocking but very sober and there was sadness in them. Briefly, Scarlett wondered if she was the cause of his sadness, a deep feminine feeling washed over her; angrily she pushed that thought away.

"What are you doing here?" She asked him, clutching Ella closer to her bosom. He didn't answer but sat next to her, words of protest arose to her lips but she didn't say anything, knowing it was useless.

"To see my betrothed of course," he replied, a grim smile on his face. Before she could oppose to his statement, he asked: "Where are Miss Hamilton and Melanie?"

"They're not here," she replied briskly, without thinking. The second the words came from her lips, she berated herself yet again. Surely Rhett wouldn't try to take advantage of her? If he did, she knew she would be powerless to stop him.

A grin touched his face as he leaned over towards her, her eyes immediately fluttering closed without warning. But she didn't receive a kiss from him, Rhett took Ella out of her arms and he sat her securely on his lap, as if he had handled babies' everyday of his life.

She stared at him confusedly, shouldn't he be trying to kiss her or even seduce her into accepting his proposal? But no, he sat there quietly, little Ella resting on his broad chest. She finally came to the conclusion it was one of his nasty jokes, like the many times before when he had asked her in uncertain terms to be his mistress. Before she could catch herself, a sigh of relief escaped her lips. She could tell Rhett had noticed her relief because he chuckled.

"Don't worry, Scarlett, I'm not going to kiss you. There will be plenty time for that, once we are married."

"I told you I would never marry you!" She yelled in a strangled voice, not caring if the Meade's down the street heard her. Rhett didn't reply, he only stroked Ella's small back with gentle fingers.

"Never say never, my pet," he whispered in a husky voice. She quickly rose to her feet, snatching Ella out of his arms. Immediately Ella began to cry at the rough treatment and Scarlett quickly started off for the door, not giving him a second glance.

She entered the house angrily. Roughly she grabbed the brass door knob with her free hand, intending to slam the door shut in his face but Rhett's booted heel stopped the door from closing. He pushed himself into the house with ease and grinned down at her.

"You can't keep a wolf out of the house he intends to enter, Scarlett." Easily he scooped Ella out of her arms and started up the stairs, Scarlett angrily trailing behind him. In a futile effort she tried to stop him, grabbing onto his arm. But that proved to be ineffective, for he entered the nursery and laid Ella gently down in her crib.

"If you don't get out of my house I'll…"

"You'll what, Scarlett, bodily throw me out? Or will you call the honorable Ashley Wilkes and have him do it for you? I dare say he couldn't throw a mouse, much less me out of your dearly departed husband's home."

Scarlett very nearly shook with anger and quickly stormed out of the nursery. She shut the door behind her and Rhett and spun around to face him, hot words coming to her lips.

"Rhett…" Before she could finish her sentence, he easily pulled her into his arms as if he had held her many times before. His warm breath caressed her face and lips. A forbidding shiver of pleasure ran down her spine and for once, she was the one to close the distance between them.

She was surprised by her body's own torturous response. Rhett kept the kiss light, almost as if savoring it, letting her take the lead. She knew she should pull away but couldn't find the will to do so. She had gone too long without a man's kisses. She pulled Rhett closer to her.

"Scarlett…" He groaned against her mouth and she felt excitement well in her chest. Taking even more of a bold move, she stood on her tiptoes, pushing up against him and kissing his neck.

Finally, she came to reality as she felt Rhett placing heated kisses on her neck. Hastily, she pulled away from him, but he caught her easily and began to kiss her again.

"Rhett, stop…" He didn't listen to her plead and his kisses became more deeper. With what little strength she had, she pushed him away from her with a cry of anger and disappointment.

His harsh breathing and hers sounded throughout the stifling hallway. Shakily, Scarlett dashed down the stairs, knowing Rhett was following not far behind her. How could she have been such a fool? She had succumbed to Rhett again and now he thought her no better than a Belle Watling. Her anger was not at Rhett but at her own body's torturous response. Yet, she wasn't the only one to blame. He had come only to seduce her and it had worked, for only awhile. Once reaching the front door she turned towards him, their eyes meeting, hers flashing in anger and frustration and his with triumph.

"Leave now! And I mean it this time. Never come back, Rhett, I will not accept you. Not even your kisses would be persuasive enough for me to marry a man like you. If you ever come back, don't expect to see me in need of you; I will not be waiting for you. I'll never come to you… Never!"

Still, Rhett didn't speak. Prompting Scarlett to finish, "Well? You do understand, don't you? I shan't marry you, Rhett, and nothing you say will change my mind."

"You've made that perfectly clear," he said in a neutral tone.

She eyed him in suspicion. "So you won't pursue this any further?"

"No."

She seemed startled by his easy acquiescence. "Well… then you won't ask me again? We'll forget this ever happened?"

"No. I don't think I can forget as easily as you can, my pet. As you can see, I need a wife. And your apt view of me, including the society of Atlanta, wouldn't hardly qualify me as er- shall we say suitable for a woman of good breeding."

"It's not my fault you have a mistress!"

"Even if Belle were my mistress, which she isn't," he said evenly, "it was you that had told people that she was." Scarlett's face became pale with furry.

"I did not!" She denied, her eyes flashing angrily.

He was undaunted by her denial. "Well, you do believe she is my mistress, do you not?" His eyes glittered triumphantly as he stared down at her.

"Well, yes, but…"

"Yes?"

"God's nightgown! What do you want from me? I can't marry you, Rhett!"

"You made that perfectly clear. Yet I still need a wife." He rubbed his chin, casting her a speculative glance. "So why don't you provide me with a replacement for yourself."

Clearly he had startled her and she was irritated beyond words. "Whatever do you mean?"

"You know many young women, and you have the ear for society. I'm sure you could find me a woman to become Mrs. Rhett Butler."

"Find you a wife!" The panic in her expression pleased him inordinately. "Don't be ridiculous! I- I wouldn't know who or how or…"

"Then you plan to leave me in this situation?"

"Yes. No! I- I mean…" She broke off, her eyes narrowing. "You act as if you must marry right away. Surely you could pay off one of your mistresses or go to Charleston… Yes! Go to Charleston."

"I can't," he bit out.

"Why not?"

He sighed. "I am not received in Charleston, you know that as well as I. No woman would ever marry the likes of me there."

Placing her hands on her hips, she said sarcastically, "And you think here they would?"

"Yes, with your help of course."

"But," she cried like a child. "I am not the one that showed them your key!"

"If it hadn't been for you, I wouldn't have had to reveal it."

Scarlett gasped, feeling as if he had stabbed her in the chest. Yes, she knew that much was true. If she hadn't been riding out at the mill alone, she wouldn't have been attacked. Then Frank wouldn't have been dead and Rhett wouldn't have had to rescue Ashley.

"Melanie would never tell anyone, Rhett." She wished her eyes wouldn't have been so doubtful; she was sure that Mrs. Meade had already told all of society, including Mrs. Merriwether. She probably already knew, with all the gossip going around.

"Of course not. But all of Atlanta knows," he silkily replied.

"Damn you!" Scarlett cried, clenching her fists angrily. "Why must you decide now, that you need a wife? You never wanted one before."

He shrugged. "I never needed one before."

Scarlett sighed, all ready feeling cornered. She would have to help Rhett, there was no other way that he would leave her alone. She began to pace, her delicately arched brows knitted in thought. In one last attempt she raised cold eyes to his. "I am a widow as you can see, Rhett, how do you expect me to be in society when I am to be sitting home, 'mourning for my husband'?

"You can still keep up with society with Melanie's aid, I'm sure. And of course you have Miss Hamilton. She does have an ear for gossip. Any woman would be suitable."

Meeting his gaze archly she said, "Somehow I doubt that."

He grinned. "You see? You all ready know me so well." Teasingly he walked over to her and pinched her cheek. "You all ready have the knack of knowing which women would suit my tastes."

Her gaze went to his. "Fiddle- dee- dee, I don't know you one bit, but I suppose that list includes the notorious ladies of town?"

"No, Scarlett, they may be notorious but they aren't ladies." He put some distance between them, seeing that hunted look in her eyes. At a slow steady pace he started off towards the parlor doors. He heard the slight sway of her petticoats from behind him and smelt the scent of lilac, which she wore everyday.

Sitting down on the champagne colored settee, he observed her with alert black eyes. She was wringing her small hands in frustration and then finally proceeded to sit down across from him. He had sat there many times before during the war, when he had come calling on her. Bringing her many trinkets from the blockades, in hopes of having her fall for him so that he could have her for his mistress.

He had acknowledged she would have made an appealing mistress to any man, from her elegant body, to her delightful never ending temper. But now, more than wanting her for his mistress, he wanted her as his wife. He knew that her honor and pride had kept her from becoming his mistress and he admired her. Admired her much more than any woman he had ever known.

He marveled that she didn't realize herself how unwilling she was to marry him off elsewhere. Stubborn woman. Her pride kept herself from accepting him. And her jealousy, no matter what she protested.

Well, he'd use that jealousy against her. He would make her see that watching him court someone else was much worse than having to endure the never ending gossip that Belle was his mistress. And if he had to dance with ten thousand women, so be it.

Scarlett cast a quick look up to the ceiling as if hoping for advice; to get her out of this unwanted promise. Then she lowered her gaze to his. "All right. I'll do what I can."

Rhett could barely keep the look of triumphant from crossing his eyes. With a satisfied grin playing across his face, he rose and walked across the room towards Scarlett. He sat next to her. Her eyes were filled with wariness and suspicion as she scooted to the furthest corner of the settee.

"Thank you," Rhett said in a hushed tone. When he saw the surprised look on her face, he added, "And don't think I won't hold you to your promise tomorrow. Tomorrow we will have a picnic by the creek, where we won't be disturbed."

Coming from anyone else, Scarlett would have felt at ease, but not from Rhett. The way he was watching her unsettled her and stirred deep feelings within her. She could have used her widowhood as an excuse to not join him tomorrow, but it was futile. He would corner her until she gave in and it was better to get it over with.

"Very well." Surprisingly, her voice wasn't shaky but calm and resolute. For that much she was grateful as she stared up at him. Surprise flickered in his dark, bold, arresting eyes but he nodded and made no move to leave.

"Well, aren't you leaving? Or is there something else of great importance you would wish to discuss?" She hoped her mocking words would arise any anger in him and he would leave but they did neither.

"No, I'll leave the rest of our conversation for tomorrow. Then I gather you'll be ready tomorrow to begin your efforts on my behalf." He couldn't resist adding, "Of course, if you change your mind about my proposal…"

"I shan't," she retorted, though he noticed her words lacked conviction this time.

"Very well. Until tomorrow." He gave a slight bow, and then headed out the door. Scarlett watched him through the window in awe as the sun silhouetted his brilliant figure. Gracefully, like no other man she had seen, he mounted his black stallion in ease, his booted feet spurring the horse forward. She stood there, until the sound of the galloping horse's hooves didn't reach her ears.

Chapter 3

Melanie returned an hour later with the smiling Wade with her. She had taken him to the park, hoping that he would have some time away from the bleak house of Aunt Pittypat's. The house was very quite, almost ghostly. There had once been some laughter in the small brick home and now there was none, nothing but the echo of her light footsteps.

She put Wade down for his afternoon nap and quietly walked over to Scarlett's room across the hall. Scarlett was sitting at her desk, her brows knitted in frustration, absentmindedly twirling the pen with her ink stained fingers. Upon hearing Melanie enter the room, her head shot up suddenly. Quickly, she set down her pen and ledger down, and rose, giving Melanie a faint smile.

"Hello, Melly. Is… everything all right? Wade isn't hurt is he?" Anxiously, she looked past Melanie towards the open door.

Melanie smiled, walking gracefully over to her sister in-law and giving her a quick kiss on the cheek. "No, darling. He is in the nursery, taking his afternoon nap. I took him to the park for a while. I hope you didn't mind…"

"No," Scarlett briskly replied, her shoulders hunching with relief. "Of course not, Melly. I wish I could spend more time with him. I just have been so busy…" She made a gesture towards the ledgers. "I don't know what I'll do. The debts are piling up, ever since Frank…" She broke off with a sigh and tiredly sat down at her desk, rubbing her aching temples.

"Darling!" Melanie cried, quickly walking over to Scarlett. "There's no need for you to worry so. Why don't you go to Tara and hire another person to help with the ledgers. I had always hoped you would rest; this is too much work for you. You should be resting and spending time with Wade and Ella."

"Don't tell me what I should and should not do!" Seeing the shocked look in Melanie's soft brown eyes, her eyes softened. She grabbed Melanie's hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze. "I'm sorry, Melly, I don't know what's come over me. I would love to go to Tara, but I can't, not just yet. I need to get everything settled first… And then, maybe I'll go for a week or two."

"Of course, dear. You need your rest. Why don't I take Wade home with me?"

"No! Melly, Thank you, but I want to have Wade here… with me," Scarlett finished with less conviction. She wouldn't have Melanie taking care of her children. She was a perfect enough mother, she assured herself, and not even all of these debts would make her show otherwise.

"All right, dear," Melanie quickly agreed, her brow still puckered in worry. But she knew how Scarlett loved Wade and Ella and didn't want to cross her. Seeing Scarlett's tired appearance, she quickly made haste to leave.

After giving orders to the cook and seeing to the preparations that Scarlett's lunch was fit. She quietly made her way back to Scarlett's room, the lunch tray in hand. But upon entering, she noticed she was fast asleep, with her shoes and dress still on.

With ease Melanie removed Scarlett's soft satin slippers and lightly placed a few sheets over her, since the weather was still humid. With one last kiss to her sister's forehead, she was off, with Wade and Ella in tow.

Chapter 4

Scarlett awoke only an hour later, finding her slippers removed and lying in the comfort of her bed. The house was quite and she now remembered Melanie coming. By the house's quite atmosphere, she was sure Melanie had crossed her word once again and taken Ella and Wade. She supposed she should have been grateful and in a way she was. Toady, she decided she would go to the store and mill. It had already been four days since she had last been there, and she didn't care what all the old cats said. On the way back from town, she would pick up Wade and Ella; no one could say she was a bad mother, not even Rhett Butler.

Rhett. Scarlett had almost forgotten about his visit, yet she couldn't forget, not completely, from his heated kiss to his tempting proposal. She dreaded tomorrow, when she was to see him alone and unaccompanied. She was sure if he kissed her again, she would be powerless to stop him. She wouldn't want to stop him, she thought with a grimace. He was a horrid man! And to think she, Scarlett O'Hara, wanted him to kiss her! It was enough to cause a scandal! Well, she would not bother over it now.

With a tired sigh, she rose up on tired feet and made her way over to her vanity, taking in her appearance. She looked awful! Her face was pale and her hair a mess. No wonder why Rhett wasn't more insistent that she married him! She looked like an old black crow. Quickly, she added some rouge and braided her hair in a simple twist on top of her head. Longingly, she looked over towards her closet door. If only she could wear her new taffeta royal blue gown, she had only purchased a week ago. And now she would have to dye most of her frocks black.

On the way downstairs, Scarlett met with Mammy. Mammy's face was stern and angry as she demanded were her mistress was going. Scarlett only laughed.

"Why, to town, Mammy," she gaily replied. "I need to go to the mills and then the store. Maybe I'll even buy a new frock… Go have the carriage prepared."

"No, Miss Scarlett. Yous is bad! Wut will all of Alana' say! To see the daughter of Miss Ellen paradin aroun' town as if she had just los' a husban' dat didn't mean anythin' to her!"

"Let them talk! You know as well as I do that I didn't love Frank. I'm going to town, even if I have to walk." With a scowl, Scarlett made her way downstairs. With disapproving mutterings and creak of the wood floor Mammy made her way downstairs.

The carriage was ready twenty minutes later, with Mammy sitting in the back seat. Against Scarlett's protests and tongue-lashings, Mammy had found a way to accompany her to town.

"I still don't see why you had to come," Scarlett crossly complained as they started off for town. Grabbing her handkerchief she wiped the perspiration, which had all ready begun to gather at the crown of her forehead and run down her neck from the stifling May heat.

"I ain't gonna have one of Miss Ellen's daughters shame the family name! Dar is laws dat a lady has to follow or else she ain't a lady at all, an' ya bes' be rememberin' dat." With a mutter of anger, Mammy wiped her wrinkled black face with her sleeve. She looked like an avenging black god as she scowled. Scarlett bit back her laughter.

"Says who, Mammy dear," she asked in the sweetest voice, leaning back against the leather seat and sighing with a look of pure happiness crossing her face. She was finally out of that wretched house.

Mammy's scowl became fiercer as she indignantly stared down at her mistress. "Says your Mammy, dat's who. Miss Ellen would be rollin' in de' grave if she were to see her daughter conductin' herself in such an unladylike manner."

Not even Mammy's upbraiding could dim Scarlett's happy mood. "Oh, Fiddle- dee- dee, Mammy! I'll go to the mills if I want to and not some gossiping fat old cat will stop me. Besides it's not as if Frank had just died…"

Mammy's angry look seared through Scarlett and she quickly looked away from Mammy's angry gaze. She felt like a small child that had been just caught stealing cookies before supper. Mammy's gaze was as normal as the hot stifling sun of Georgia but it didn't help her conscious any less.

The carriage rocked with an abrupt stop, saving Scarlett from her guilt. "I'll be right out, Mammy," Scarlett called back, opening the carriage door. The disapproving mutterings of Mammy sounded from the carriage and Scarlett shut the door firmly behind her. Happily Scarlett skipped over to the lumber mill office and opened the door lightly with a smile. But what she saw caused her smile to fade instantly.

In the office she saw the pale Ashley going over the ledgers. But, not only Ashley was there, but Rhett as well. Upon hearing the door open, both men looked up, catching Scarlett's shocked expression. Only Ashley came over to greet her with a welcoming smile, Rhett stayed behind watching them in amusement.

"Captain Butler," Scarlett said coldly, offering her hand cordially in greeting.

"Mrs. Kennedy." Rhett nodded in greeting, taking her hand in his. Angrily Scarlett placed her arm back at her side and turned to Ashley with a smile.

"Whatever is Captain Butler doing here, Ashley? And you… You shouldn't be here, Ashley Wilkes! Do you want to catch your death?" She indignantly added with a slight toss of her head. For a moment he didn't speak and then fondly took her hand in his.

"No, Scarlett dear," he replied looking over to Rhett's brooding frame uneasily. With a small uneasy smile, he added, "I only came by to bring the ledgers back with me."

"Oh… Ashley, there is no need! I'll take care of them, you need your rest…" Scarlett's vivid green eyes became lost in Ashley's deep gray ones. She had forgotten they weren't in the office alone, until she heard Rhett's throat clear from behind them and she jumped in surprise, embarrassment and mostly anger.

"Captain Butler," she muttered, turning away from Ashley. A false smile came to her clenched lips as she cordially nodded to him. "Whatever are you doing here? I didn't know you paid visits to other people's mills."

"Well, Mrs. Kennedy, since you have been indisposed with grief, I thought it most suitable to check on the mills. But alas, I come here and find the ledgers to be most distasteful. The rows are not calculated quite right and the debts are sky high. But, of course you knew that, being the refined intelligent woman that you are. And of course not to mention you are the boss in question."

He was mocking her. Angrily she fumed. Her anger fueled even higher as she saw Ashley flinch out the corner of her eye. Immediately she flew to Ashley's defense, although Rhett hadn't blamed Ashley outright but in uncertain terms.

"How kind of you, Captain Butler, how very generous. But I do not need your help. Mr. Wilkes and I are quite capable of managing on our own." Angrily she placed the ledger back in the desk drawer and turned to Rhett challengingly.

"I can see that," he finally murmured with a sardonic grin. Only did Scarlett catch the sarcasm in his words and their meaning. Her face flamed with anger and humiliation.

"I am the manager in case you have forgotten," she icily replied.

"No, I haven't forgotten, Mrs. Kennedy. But in case you don't remember I am the one who purchased this mill in the first place." Rhett's eyes challengingly met hers once again, roaming over her entire black clad form. His eyes seemed to see right through her gown and Scarlett blushed at the remembrance of the hours before, when Rhett had held and kissed her ardently, like no man had ever dared to kiss her. She was a lady, she told herself, not a wanton.

"Scarlett, dear, I should be returning home…" Ashley's weak voice reached her ears, erasing all of her turbulent thoughts. Her gaze left Rhett's and settled on Ashley. His face was uncommonly pale and his gray eyes darted around the office like a scared rabbit. Embarrassedly, Scarlett nodded. She berated herself for losing her temper in front of him.

"Yes, Ashley. But, please rest and get well soon. I shall worry about you all night and not get any rest if you take the books home with you. I'll take them home with me, you needn't worry."

Ashley nodded, his gray eyes showing relief. "Goodbye dear." He lightly brought her black-gloved hand to his lips. "Good day, Captain Butler," he said, turning in Rhett's direction. His troubled eyes did not meet Rhett's, and he quickly fled the office.

As soon as Ashley disappeared, Scarlett spun around quickly, hot words coming to her mouth. But all she could manage to mutter was, "How dare you!"

"I dare a lot of things, my sweet."

"Don't call me that!" She roughly replied. Her face flamed with anger. "Leave now, your presence here is not required, furthermore I do not wish to have it."

To her astonishment, he chuckled. "That may be so, my pet, but I wish to be in your presence, here and in my bed," he finished with a gleaming white smile. Despite herself her heart fluttered and she had to hold on to the desk for support. Her ring dug into her finger and she bit her lip to keep from shouting out in anger.

"I'll never enter your bed willingly, Rhett Butler, you can be in no doubt of that." Releasing the side of the desk, she stood firm, her small jaw clenched and tilted up in challenge. Her green eyes narrowed and her shoulders squared in defiance. "I would never soil myself by sharing a bed with you. Even if I were your wife… I would pity the woman who ever married you. And certainly, I would marry any man but you… so deceitful…"

She saw anger flicker in his eyes and in two easy strides she was in his arms. His arms hurt her and she was crushed up against his solid chest. "Let me go!" She ordered in a hiss, struggling against him.

"Surely I am not that disgusting. You seemed to enjoy my advances well enough a few hours ago, Mrs. Kennedy. Surely my eyes haven't deceived me. I could actually almost believe you enjoyed the exchange. But, then again, I may be too bold in saying so. Tell me, Scarlett, do all women with your ladylike qualities act that way nowadays, letting an blackguard kiss them in their husbands home, and enjoying the exchange nonetheless."

"Go to hell." She pulled away from him and he released her. She stumbled back, and would have fallen if he had not caught her with a steady hand. He watched her with amused eyes and she watched him with pure resentment. Finally, against her efforts to pull her hand out of his grasp, he brought it to his lips.

"I will take my leave to you, my dear, on a good note," he mockingly drawled. His bold black eyes danced with amusement as he released her hand. "I will see you tomorrow, and will be most grateful on your efforts of finding me a suitable wife. Seeing as you find the thought of me as your next conquest being repulsive." Seeing her disgusted look, he added, "Need I enumerate that?" When she didn't answer, he chuckled, and with a mocking bow, he was gone. She watched him leave and angrily grabbed the ledgers.

Refusing to take the carriage, she ordered the driver to drive home. Against Mammy's angry muttering and disapproving glares, She started down Peachtree Street, her black mourning skirts collecting dust from carriages passing by. She was mindful of everyone's pitying and disapproving looks, but her eyes kept straight ahead. She was shaking with fury and longing as she entered the small brick home and shut the door firmly behind her. Making her way up stairs to her room, she locked the door firmly behind her.

To Be Continued…


	2. Chapter 5

Note: I thought it was about time I updated since my last update was 1-1-05, almost three years ago! I hope you all enjoy and if you forget what the story was about just re-read it. But it is set after Frank's death and Rhett is trying to get Scarlett to marry him. Please read and review and thank you all for being such wonderful reviewers!

Myra

Chapter 5

He was downstairs. She had heard him come in and heard his voice in the hall talking to Aunt Pitty. Wade and Ella were with Melanie, after she had brought them over to her, saying she had a headache. She certainly couldn't tell Melanie she was running of with Rhett to the middle of no where. To a creek no less that was far out of Atlanta and by Shanty town.

She didn't want to see that place again. It had been cleared out but she knew those shady men would return. She shuddered as she grabbed her cloak and placed it over her shoulders, staring dejectedly in the mirror. She was far too pale and her eyes looked haunted.

She wondered why Frank couldn't have been smart enough not to get shot... and she felt guilty that despite this mourning, the debts at the mills and Rhett, she was happy he was gone. When she was out of mourning, she would be free and never marry again. She again wondered why Rhett had proposed to her but shoved that thought far away. She had heard even more gossip of all the women he had been seen with and that was enough to set her in a bad mood.

Walking down the stairs, she saw Rhett still talking to Pittypat at the landing. She was fluttering a little nervously but had blush on her cheeks.

"Oh Captain Butler! You are too kind. Imagine saying that I must have been a belle!" She giggled and Scarlett rolled her eyes as she grabbed the banister, slowly making her way down the stairs and hoping Rhett didn't notice her. But his dark eyes raised up to her and he slowly smiled.

"My dear Mrs. Kennedy!" He rushed over to her as she reached the landing and took her hand in his, giving it the customary kiss, that was a little too close. His lips grazed her hand and she quickly pulled it away, feeling heat go to her cheeks. What was wrong with her?

"Hello Captain Butler," she calmly said, sparing a glance at Aunt Pitty who was watching them. "Auntie I'm going to sit in the shadows to get some fresh air. I'll only be about an hour."

She knew it was a lie, but her conscious didn't pang her. She had done worst and wouldn't let herself feel guilty. She saw Pittypat's face look startled and Rhett was watching her with a smile, oh if only she could wipe that smile off his damned face! But she was too tired to spar with Rhett today, she would just have to bear his company and that was that. She squared her shoulders as he offered her his arm and she saw a hint of admiration in his eyes.

Why that should be, she didn't know. And for some odd reason she felt better then she had in awhile, she was still tired but she felt strength slowly returning to her, as if Rhett beside her was the source. She didn't look at Pittypat as Rhett opened the door and let her exit first, he followed.

"At least color has returned to your cheeks," he commented a little too seriously for her liking. He sounded as if he cared but his manner of course was off hand.

"At least I don't need rogue."

Rhett laughed and Scarlett froze, quickly looking around. They had only made it down the porch steps and she was sure the Mead's down the street would spot her. "Hush, what's so funny? Do you want us to get caught before we even get to the carriage?"

"You're truthful to a fault, my dear," he said. "Which is why I have use for you to serve my purposes." He took her arm and continued to his closed carriage that made Scarlett fell suddenly claustrophobic. She wanted to run back into the house but a deal was a deal and she never broke a promise.

"And what is your purposes?" she suspiciously asked as he opened the door and handed her into the dark contraption that seemed more like a prison. He merely chuckled and didn't answer her question but gave orders to the driver and entered the carriage, shutting the door and the last hope she had for an escape. His broad shoulders seemed to take up all the room and her thigh brushed against his as the carriage rocked forward.

Her intake of breath was audible and Rhett shot her a grin. She blushed bright red. "I-I don't see why we have to go out to Shanty town when you know-"

"You're not afraid are you?" he softly challenged.

"No," she vehemently denied even though she was. "It's just depressing is all." It was a awful excuse and she averted her gaze as thoughts of what had transpired made her shiver. She was surprised to feel his hand under her chin as he forced her gaze to his. Her spine immediately stiffened but he had a look she had never seen in his eyes.

"You know I would never let anything happen to you, Scarlett, don't you? I took you out of Atlanta when it was up in flames and when you were pregnant with Ella I gladly carted you around town. I killed two men and I can do it again. I know how to use a gun."

It was one of the only times Rhett had been tender to her and devoid of mockingness. She felt strange and a little guilty at the mention of murder. She thought of that nameless Yankee she had shot and was now buried beneath Tara's red earth. He must have seen her confusion for he released her chin and leaned back, his grin mocking.

"Have you thought of a suitable wife for me?"

That raised her anger and her eyes flashed. "What makes you think anyone would have you?"

"You seemed to want me quiet a lot during our last meeting."

Her jaw clenched. "I wouldn't have you on a silver plate!" Her eyes angrily shot daggers at him and she wished this ride was over. So much for his kindness earlier. Now he was being annoying again. She knew she would end up strangling him before the day was out or walking all the way back to Pittypat's.

"You're lying my pet," he said as if he were discussing the weather. She shot him a look of warning but he continued. "In fact I will go as far as to say that since I have no scruples that I would enjoy having you my dear on a silver plate or in my bed."

Her jaw dropped open. And suddenly he was so close to her she could feel his breath fanning her face. She thought of pushing him roughly away and using all the words she had ever heard Gerald use, but she couldn't find the will to. Her eyes fluttered closed but the kiss didn't come. He had moved back and she stared at him confusinuingly.

"But of course that right is only reserved for the future Mrs. Butler, unless you would consider becoming my mistress?"

Her jaw dropped open. "How dare you with Frank not even cold-"

He threw up a mocking hand. "Please save me your display of honor. We both no you didn't love Frank and the only thing keeping you from my bed is your pride and your infatuation for the saintly Ashley Wilkes. But I do wonder how much of a saint he really is..."

"I'll kindly ask you not to speak about Ashley," she coldly said. "My time is purely business with you."

He laughed. "Ah, so the business woman shows her face. Have you ever heard of mixing business with pleasure?"

"Fiddle-dee-dee, there's no pleasure in business." Suddenly she laughed and the sound surprised them both. "Except when there's money."

He smiled back. "I'm glad to see you smiling, Scarlett, and what a pretty smile you have. Let's call a truce then until we return to Atlanta."

His compliment took her off guard. He had never implied he thought her pretty, only a pet or someone to divert his attention. But he was being pleasant so she merely nodded. "I'll keep my end of the bargain if you will," she said with a slant of her brow.

"Spoken like a true business woman..."

The rest of the ride was with ease. She actualy was enjoying thier conversation and she filled him in more about the mills. The pride was evident in her voice and she presented him wiht many ideas. She was surprised when the carriage stopped and Rhett said, "Ah we've arrived." He opened the door and stepped out, taking her hand.

Scarlett came out cautiously, her dress trailing behind her. It was quiet and her brow puckered slightly.

"Couldn't we have went somewhere else?" she asked as she smoothed her skirts.

The woods were almost errie and she felt fear clutch her. She shivered as Rhett reached into the carriage, pulled out a basket and a knapsack. She questioned him with her eyes but he merely said to the driver, "George you go back into town and return here in about an hour."

"Yes sir," the man said with a grin.

Yet Scarlett stared at both men with a look of horror on her face.

"Rhett, you can't be serious, you'd leave us here unprotected. Of all the-"

"I have a gun," he smoothly said with a laugh. He turned his attention back to George while Scarlett stuttered.

"Now, George I trust you'll keep quiet about Mrs. Kennedy and my er- meeting. You do know how I've killed two men." His voice was grave with warning but his eyes danced with amusement.

George whistled. "I wouldn't dream of it Mistha Rhett. My mouth is sealed, I swear on my mama's grabe. I'll be 'round back in an hour and notta minute 'fore." He jerked the reigns with a click of his teeth and the horses were off a long with the carriage, leaving her and Rhett completely alone. Surely Rhett had lost his senses.

TBC


	3. Chapter 6

Thanks for the reviews! Here is the next part.

Summary: Rhett is determined to change Scarlett's mind when she refuses his marriage proposal.

Chapter 6

Rhett laughed at her look of horror. "I like George, he's a good boy. Now, Scarlett..." He rummaged through the knapsack and produced a folded blanket. He laid it out. "Sit down and I'll get you some food. You're too thin, I like my women with a little meat on their bones."

Scarlett sat down on the blanket and stared up at him. "Well you needn't worry for I'm not your woman." She swatted a bug away and sighed. "I still don't see why we had to come out here and an hour! Pittypat's going to have a heart attack and her death will be on my conscious."

He chuckled as he sat down across from her and pulled out a bottle of brandy. He poured a cup and when she thought he would offer her it, he drank a sip himself and didn't seem inclined to offer her any.

"Well do I get a cup?" she demanded.

His eyes met hers and he slowly smiled. "Of course." He offered her his cup which was still half filled with the liquid.

"Didn't you bring another cup with you?"

"No, I don't like waste."

She didn't believe him but took the cup anyway and placed the rim to her lips. Her eyes met his and she saw him watching her. Her heart jerked slightly and she felt as if her lips had been seared. It was silly but she had difficulty drinking and nearly gagged. She quickly handed the cup back to him. He set the glass down.

"Here have a bon bon and tell me about any suitable candidates." He handed Scarlett the sweet and she took it gratefully, taking a bite and she closed her eyes briefly, she hadn't had one for a long time. How did Rhett always know what she needed? She opened her eyes and saw him watching her like a cat.

"Um... well I haven't had a chance to talk with Melly but there is... the Clarks, Cynthia is well... homely." Her eyes met his and he was grinning.

"Indeed? Now, Scarlett you wouldn't tie me down to an unattractive girl. I do admit no one woman has your eyes but she has to at least posses charm and beauty. Maybe like you but with a sweeter temperament."

"Fiddle-dee-dee. A sweet temperament so you can control her," she quipped but she was smiling and felt a surge of delight. "Do you really think no one has my eyes Rhett?"

He laughed, leaning closer to her. "Of course not my dear. Didn't I once liken your eyes to fishbowls with fish swimming around in the water?"

She didn't like that metaphor. Her eyes had been likened to emeralds but never fish and fishbowls. She pouted. "Really, Rhett!"

"Very well my dear," he said, his lips twisting and eyes dancing. "How can I compare your eyes? Ah, yes, I know, to the brightest twin emeralds within glittering embers that burn eternally. Or to the rolling hills of Ireland at twilight. Or-"

"I do declare you have a way with words," she said, laughing. It felt wonderful to laugh and she thought of Frank, and Ashley and felt awful. She shouldn't enjoy life, really she shouldn't be. She deserved misery and here she was, glad to be away from Atlanta... and glad to be with Rhett.

"What are you thinking about, Scarlett?" he asked.

"Nothing," she smoothly said, forcing a smile. "Let's get back to work."

"I would rather not, I can think of far more entertaining things..."

"I'm sure you can," she muttered.

"I'll get back to work on one condition," Rhett said with a gleam in his eyes.

"And what is that?" she carlessly asked.

He didn't relpy for a moment. He stroked his chin as if thinking. "A kiss."

Her jaw dropped open. "I can't!"

"And why is that?"

She glared at him. "I'm a widow and well- you're trying to find a wife."

Suddenly his hand moved to her cheek and he caressed it- almost tenderly. She was surprised by his display of affection compared to his earlier behavior of kissing her against her will.

"That doesn't mean we're dead, Scarlett. Kiss me just this once and I swear I won't kiss you again until you want me to."

She eyed him suspicously. He seemed serious but she couldn't read what was in his eyes. Well, there was no one around and she did enjoy his kisses.

"Very well," she peevishly said. "Get it over with."

He laughed softly and cupped her face in his hands, bringing her closer, his lips softly meeting hers. The kiss was gentle and persuasive almost unseemingly like Rhett. He kissed her as if he wanted to savor it, like the kiss of a lover. Her rigid body melted into his and she found herself settling in his arms, her arms wrapping around his waist.

Suddenly and without warning, he pulled away.

"Do you want me to stop?" he asked with raised brows.

"No," she said, her head tilting and her lips invting as he chuckled and began kissing her again. No more work was talked about for the rest of the time they had until Geroge returned. Only Rhett's lips agaisnt Scarlett as she surrendered to the attraction between them.

Rhett watched Scarlett from his carriage as she quickly walked towards her Aunt Pitty's and he waited until she disappeared inside. He wanted to make her laugh again and be as carefree as she had been all those years ago at Twelve Oaks. Most of all he wanted to love her without fear that she would laugh at him. He sighed, that posibility seemed doubtful.

He thought of the way she had responded to him. He knew she cared for him. She was just too stubborn to admit it. He would have to carry that kiss with him for heaven knew how long. She had seemed embarrased and very quiet on the ride back. He had expected she would be and wished she would be at ease around him.

"Captain Butler," he heard a feminine voice say breaking his thoughts. The voice was deep but a lady none the less. Looking out the carriage window he saw who he believed was India Wilkes. She indeed possessed a resemblance to Ashley Wilkes with a pale face and light hair.

"Miss Wilkes, what a surprise! What brings you to my carriage?" He stared at her with frank curiosity. She did nothing to hide her dislike for him, especially the night he had saved her fool brother's neck.

"I have a proposition for you," she seriously said, her pale lashes fanning her cheeks briefly before she sighed. "Are you going to invite me in?"

This was an interesting turn of conversation. He wondered what she was up to.

"Certainly but don't you fear for your reputation?"

"I fear more of not getting what I want," she said and he briefly admired her. She had gumption but not Scarlett's fire or beauty. Yet, she spoke her mind... He opened the door and she slipped in.

One for fashion, Rhett stared at her brown dress with a speculative eye. It was years old and did nothing for her looks. But he shrugged and lit up a cigar, she seemed unfazed.

"Now Miss Wilkes since you have me all to yourself what do you want?" he asked, his eyes appraising her.

She shifted uncomfortably but her eyes didn't waver. She compressed her lips into a thin, matron's line and said, "I know you love Scarlett and that you would marry her. And I also know that she refuses to marry you."

He smiled egimatically. "And where do you get your valuable information from, pray tell me."

"I have my sources and I have eyes, Mr. Butler. I know you have been courting her for years. And since she hasn't married you yet, she has refused to do so."

Miss Wilkes was a smart woman, Rhett thought. He merely smiled and saw how his smile made her uncomfortable.

"And how do you know," he asked, "That I have designs to marry Mrs. Kennedy? We could only be having an affair."

Her eyes glittered. "I am not a fool. Why else would you hang around her? Scarlett may be a sly piece of baggage going after my brother so, but she would never have an affair. And my brother would never cheat on my sister-in-law... Now I come to my proposition."

"Pray continue," he mockingly said.

"You want to marry Scarlett and I want to get her back for all the misery she had dealt on people. You have done a good job in making her jealous with talk of your indiscretions. If you court me, Scarlett will be angry for she has always wanted to be the center of attention and she can't stand to have a man not want her."

"And how will this arrangement benefit me or you for that matter?" he asked, interested.

She sighed. "I'll get the chance to not be seen as an old maid any longer. And I'll make Scarlett bursting with jealousy. She will marry you of course eventually after she comes to her senses and finds you two belong together... Both selfish..."

"Come now not selfish surely!" he said with mock horror. "I saved your brother didn't I?"

She nodded grudgingly. "And I suppose in this way will be repayment for your good deeds. I figure both of you belong to each other and you'll get her out of Ashley's life forever. And mine. She almost got him killed. Surely you see the benefits."

He thought about it. He was tired of courting all the women he didn't want. Miss Wilkes was as close to Scarlett he could get and he wouldn't have to act like a fool chasing all these silly girls. Yes, it served his purposes.

"I will call upon you tomorrow Miss Wilkes," he said with a grin and raise of his brows. "Are you sure no one will challenge me to a duel?"

She looked aggravated. "No, all men are weaklings around here, Mr. Butler. Anyway I don't believe you could so easily be rid of."

"Call me Rhett and I will call you India," he said, flicking off a piece of lint from his immaculate suit. He held out his hand and she shook it as sturdily as a man would and she opened the door, slipping out.

"Good-bye, Rhett," she smiled slightly.

He tipped his hat. "Good day." He silently laughed as he watched her walk away. At this rate he would have Scarlett married to him and away from Ashley Wilkes.

TBC


End file.
